Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison
Epic Rap Battles of History #30 is the thirtieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features the inventor of the first light bulb, Thomas Edison, and the inventor of the electric motor, Nikola Tesla. It was released on March 11, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Nikola Tesla (voice only) Epic Lloyd as Thomas Edison Dante Cimadamore as Nikola Tesla (also helped with voice) Lyrics 'Thomas Edison:' Step up, you'll be shocked when I spit and start static I'll rip your style and add it to my long list of patents While you were busy digging ditches and burning bridges I'm pumping out inventions, stacking riches, so go back to your pigeons You're a geek, plagued by OCD You never had sex, but you sure got screwed by me I'll crush you Tesla. There is just no putting it gently I don't alternate my flow. I diss you directly! 'Nikola Tesla:' I see a universe of infinite energy But no potential for threat from this enemy So you can call me Tesla, Nikola, impeccably dressed Giving lessons in electrical, nemesis, this will be on the test So confess to your thefts, and let the whole world know What the Serbian did for the Wizard of Menlo History is getting rewritten and I have reddit Your best invention was a way to steal credit 'Thomas Edison:' The truth hertz, you're broke and washed up Don't give a smidgen 'bout your visions if they can't make a buck I conduct business, understood things you never could So dope that I even make New Jersey look good I'm on the record I invented, you got duped, there, I said it I'll bet you fifty thousand dollars that you'll never forget it Without me, here's a taste of what this battle would be (microphone and beat off) No lights, no camera, no sound. See? 'Nikola Tesla:' You fool, you think that you can touch me with this? You couldn't handle my gifts with your greedy little mind What's inside mine was ahead of its own time You did not steal from me, you stole me from mankind! It's the wireless transmission of truth And it's shocking real story of a banker and you And if the people knew you stopped me from making power free They would curse the con Edison with every utility Trivia *This is the first and only battle that does not have Nice Peter appearing at all, neither as a rapper nor as a cameo, but only as the voice of a rapper. *This is the third battle to contain no cursing whatsoever, the first being Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, the second being Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers. *This is the second battle where a character is played by one person and voiced by another (Nikola Tesla), the first being King Leonidas. *This is the first battle since Santa vs Moses that Nice Peter has a rapping role. *This is the first battle since Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs where all of the actors in the entire video have been either Peter, Lloyd, or a member of the ERB crew (in this case, Dante). *This is the first battle to have two different people providing the voice to a character (Nikola Tesla) at the same time (Nice Peter, Dante Cimadamore). *This is the first and only battle to not have any comments shown to suggest the idea during the "You Decide" portion of the video, despite many comments suggesting it before the video's release. Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd was also shown to not have a comment suggesting it, but did not have a "Who Won? Who's Next?" scene. Poll Who won? Thomas Edison Nikola Tesla Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:Lloyd Ahlquist Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Nikola Tesla Category:Thomas Edison